girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Yotsuba Shizuki
Yotsuba Shizuki (紫月ヨツバ) is one of the 4 main characters of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage!, was one of the 1st members to appear. As Phantomirage, she is known as 'Phantomi Clover'. Biography Appearance Yotsuba's civillian outfits often have the color purple. Being seen as the most tomboy, Yotsuba wears jeans often paired with a large baggy shirt which is often times purple. She has short bob cut hair with choppy bangs. Like her fellow team mates, she wears a uniform. She wears a white short-sleeved polo shirt underneath a knee-length navy dress. As Phantomirage, Yotsuba wears her hair in a high half ponytail. She has purple streaks that go down her hair which is wavy. On her head, she wears a top hat tilted to the side. She wears boots accented with the colors black and light purple. On her knee-high socks, there are 4 club suit patterns at the side. Yotsuba wears a purple bow across her neck with a short cape covering her shoulders. In the middle of her chest, she has a purple clover and her waist is in black with two triangular-shaped materials to her front. Her skirt has 2 layers with the top layer being a dark purple that is slightly slanted on her right. On her left arm, she wears her transformation item and on both hands, she wears a glove that only covers her pointer finger. Personality Yotsuba is a gentle yet cool girl, who has a high regard for her family. Described to be a tomboy, she is compassionate and kind. She remains cool and has a composed poker face. According to Phandy, Yotsuba's unwavering determination is one of her greatest qualities.Phantomirage Episode 29 The girls have a strong passion for dance and willingly wish to learn how to improve. They meet Fuka, a skilled dancer and ask for her aid in their journey to get better at dancing. However, Yotsuba quickly learns she isn't as good at dancing as she had hoped. Not letting this get in her way, she continues to dance and try to succeed like the others.Phantomirage Episode 11 As part of her determination, Yotsuba is told that Kokomi and Saki wish to set up a dance club at school. Knowing she has no skill in rhythm, she secretly takes a class in hopes that she may improve so that she may be able to join them making the dance club.Phantomirage Episode 12 Another case is when Yotsuba wishes to search for a four leave clover. She ignored Kumachi's advice to search for it with the 'Search Key' which could have potentially been easier. She isn't afraid to go on her hands and kneel down to find something that she knows is precious to her family.Phantomirage Episode 29 Relationships Kazuha Shizuki - Yotsuba's mother, who Yotsuba respects and loves. When she was younger, she had spent a lot of time in a field searching for a four-leaf clover to give to her mother. Upon finding one, she gives it to her and she uses it as a bookmark. However, one day, it becomes lost and Yotsuba is determined to find one again. Multi-tasking, fighting an Ikenaier and searching for a four-leaf clover and her treasure, she soon finds a clover which she gives to her mother.Phantomirage Episode 29 Nanoha Shizuki - Yotsuba's little sister. Yotsuba wants to protect her and therefore became a Phantomirage. Because her mother is always at work and she doesn't have a father, Yotsuba became a second mother to Nanoha. Wanting nothing to ever harm her, she always makes sure she's okay and prioritizes her safety before anything else. Etymology Yotsuba (ヨツバ) written in kanji means clover or literally meaning four leaves. Shizuki (紫月); Murasaki (紫) meaning purple and Tsuki (月) meaning moon Yotsuba Shizuki means The Purple Moon's Clover. History Becoming Phantomi Clover She is currently living with her mother who always works late at night and her much younger sister. She was raised by her single-parent mother after her father died. Yotsuba first witnesses the Phantomirage at her little sister's nursery school. In awe at how they are able to protect people, she searches for them in hopes that she too may be able to transform into a Phantomirage.Phantomirage Episode 4 Going grocery shopping with her younger sister, they encounter an Ikenaier. With her deep determination to protect her family, she became a Phantomirage in order to protect them from any danger ultimately transforming into Phantomirage Clover, a purple phantom thief warrior.Phantomirage Episode 5 Finding her Treasure As Yotsuba seeks out her "Own Treasure", she is brought to a park she commonly walks through from school. Though try as she might, she was unable to locate where her treasure may be despite searching all day. Arriving back at the group's hangout, her mother and younger sister arrive after shopping at a book store. Here, she learns her mother had to replace her flower book in which had an important treasure to her. It had a 4 leaf clover inside which Yotsuba had given to her before and made into a bookmark. Determined to find another, she arrives back at the park to return her mother's lost treasure. In doing so, she finds a small treasure chest that contained her own treasure.Phantomirage Episode 29 Phantomirage Modes Transformation To transform, Yotsuba holds out her wrist and calls out "Phantomi Wristy". It begins to spin and light up revealing Kokomi in white attire saying "Secret showtime!". Activating the transformation with the Phantomi Ring, she spins it and poses. Her short bobbed hair begins to glow a bright purple before disappearing as she spins to reveal long brown hair. A black mask covers her eyes and disappears revealing her eye make up. She looks at the camera and smiles. As she counts the numbers, she taps the Phantomi Wristy. When saying three, her hat appears, as she says two her skirt appears and as she says one she appears in full attire. The clover suit on her chest is enlarged on the screen as she pops out landing in a cute pose saying, "Okay!". She continues the transformation with a dance in a large room with a mini village in the background to represent the season of summer. Behind that are the 4 club suits. Diamond, spade, heart, and clover with the colors of blue, red, pink and purple. She completes the transformation by saying "Phantomi Clover, Yotsuba!" and "I want to protect those precious to me!". Once completed, she says her catchphrase "Secret x Warrior! Phantomirage! Will take that uncool heart!", fully finishing her transformation. Items Phantomi Wristy (ファントミリスティ): A transformation item which you use with the 'Phantomi Ring' and the 'Secret Key'. Phantomi Trick (ファントミトリック): '''A weapon that is shaped like a key which is used to purify evil hearts. '''Phantomi Ring (ファントミリング): A Ring-shaped Transformation Trinket. Phantomi Final (ファントミフィナール): A gun-like weapon that which is used to purify evil hearts. Phantomi Time (ファントミタイム): A clock-like item that is inserted in the Phantomi Final. Kizuna Key (キズナキー): A key that allows her to transform in Kizuna Style. References Category:Phantomirage Category:Mirage2 Category:Stub Category:Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! Category:Shizuki Family Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Purple Heroine